mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Perisno
Perisno is a total conversion modification to Mount&Blade: Warband 1.174. Its current version is 0.9. Setting The year is 365. The land of Perisno is at war, with countless major powers fighting for control. There is hardly ever peace, and every faction has their own goals for conquest. Can you build a empire and claim this land for your own? Can you rule Perisno with your might? Lore The first settlers of Perisno were the Redwood Elves (In the year 321). They settled in the woodlands of Perisno and quickly beat the other inhabitants into submission through military might and power. There is very little known about the Redwood Elves and where they got their name. Natives and outsiders soon learned that the Elves were a force to be reckoned with. If you faced them in battle, you had to fight or die, because the Redwoods caught all deserters and executed them brutally. The year 323 brought something new for Perisno: people seeking a new home. The Tolranians ran from the oppression of Hakkon. Hakkon is an island nation far to the east of Perisno and its leader is King Comrey I, who was a vile and indolent man. He taxed his people excessively and held lavish feasts daily. Life was hell for the peasants and minor nobles. One day, a group of peasants took a risk. During one of King Comrey's feasts they commandeered a ship and sailed away. They did not know where they were going but they knew that maybe, just maybe a new life was out there for them. In the following week, three more ships were taken by the peasants who now called themselves Tolranians to sail into the lands beyond the great sea. These peasants arrived in Perisno and settled down in small villages scattered throughout the East coast. After five years these peasants had inhabited the eastern, central, and the northern lands of Perisno. They became a Monarchy called the Kingdom of Tolrania. The year 330 brought a shiver down the spines of the Tolranians. A fleet of ships had landed on the eastern shores and these ships were filled with nobles and soldiers from the Hakkon Empire. Nobles and knights alike came to this great vast land seeking a home. Back home, King Comrey was going mad and his loyal knights had turned Hakkon into ruin and bloodshed. No longer could it show off its proud cities and illustrious ports. The tyrant had the kingdom under his grasp and it was getting harder and harder to make it through the day without fear. The new Hakkons considered the Tolranians traitors and hostilities from the two nations began. A few hundred Tolranians joined the newcomers and by the year 340, they declared themselves a sovereign nation and were known as the Hakkon Empire. The Hakkon Empire was prospering and were enjoying the riches that the land of Perisno had to offer. But the year 342 once again brought more adventure seekers. This time it was a group of people from Nisaynia, who landed on Western coasts. They rapidly moved inward when the constant threats of the Volheere raiders became to much for the newly settled villages. The year 344 brought the biggest blow to Tolrania's short history. From a small beginning to an unforseen rise, the Maccavians began claiming more and more land. The Maccavians have always been in Perisno (Though they weren't really noticed by anyone for a long time), inventing, creating things, raiding, innovating. They were a rather strange group, who then expanded into a tribe, and then quickly become a village. Then, they became a prosperous city and soon a wealthy kingdom of various cultures mixed together. Their society was always split - there were many differences and beliefs in their kingdom that led to several civil wars that grew meaningless and useless for both sides. When all those doubts were ended, the Maccavian Kingdom grew, and was set to become a major faction. Maccavians are very talented with metal and many of their crafts come from metal. Metal has many purposes in the Maccavia Kingdom, and it is said that the Maccavian army was the strongest yet in Perisno. Their army uses heavy armor and almost every soldier wears heavy armor as if it were their own skin. Maccavians could also be called the iron men and iron women, and ironeers. Their main trade is the export of raw metal materials and crafts, horse armor, infantry weapons, silverworks and others. However, with all their power, even the Maccavians stayed away from the Redwood Elves. More migrations happened. In the year 359 the Drahara Tribes who had lived in the deserts of Perisno banded together and declared themselves a nation. Then in the year 363 mysterious ships once again landed on the shores of Perisno. Nobody knows where they came from and nobody knew anything about them. Some inhabitants spread the word that they had spotted dragons in the skies over the ships. Thousands of armored knights and soldiers marched off. For days people had emptied off of over thirty ships. Then they marched for days and stopped. Pretty soon spies from other nations brought back information that these new outlanders had rapidly built fortifications and villages. In under a year they had grown to a alarming size. People were afraid to confront this mysterious nation, believing the stories of the dragons even though there were no confirmations or sightings after they had apparently been first spotted at their landing site. (Year 365) Tolrania was tired of fighting a seemingly fruitless war with the elves and called for a truce. The Hakkon Empire was thriving, as were the Maccavians.. The Reich des Drache was a major world power, and the Tribes of Drahara had build a kingdom in the desert. Perisno became inhabited by six kingdoms and various minor factions, which meant one thing: WAR! A ship sets sail with a silhouette showing at the head of the ship looking into the sunset... Features * Diplomacy 4.3: Everything that comes with the Diplomacy mod. * New Music: All new music for better gameplay. * Better Sounds: Most of the sounds have been replaced with better ones which enhance gameplay. From someone getting shot with a bolt to a horse trotting. It's all here. * New Horses: Do you love horses? Well we have horses, and lots more where they come from. So enjoy them all from the black saddle horse to the heavy plated warhorse. It's all up to you. * Better Landscapes/Field Of View: New trees and better textured grasses, skies and everything else you see in the world of Perisno. Look beyond the great horizen without needed a all powerful pc. * New Crosshair: The boring old crosshair is now replaced with a red one. * New/ More Items (currently over 2,200+, that's 1,600 more than Native!): Perisno features more items then most other mods. * New Banners:New banners all around, from knights in shining armor to a very undressed lady. Uh-huh, that's right. * New Map: One of the most important features in a mod is the map. Who wants to play the old boring one? Perisno is much bigger in size and boosts lots of trees, snow, deserts, and some bridges. (Expanded Map In Version 0.6) * New Graphics (Menus): Many menus now have new graphics for a better outlook. * Dynamic Troop Trees: Wonder how the troop trees look? Well it's easy now, just open up Reports * Troop Trees and there you have it. * New Troops: There are now tons of new troops, unique with every faction, and bandits. * Tavern Additions: More NPCs in taverns to talk to, and tavern keeper now has more options like sell prisoners and flip a coin. * New Factions: 7 new unique factions all with all new troop trees and 1 invading faction. * More/New Quests: More info to come...self explanatory. Yours to find them all. * Household Troops: Some Kings And Lords Now have their very own troops that no one else has. * Color Coded Messages: Messages are now color coded, adding a nice organized feel to notifications * Roaming Parties: Perisno is filled with roaming war parties and outlaws who are very willing to test their blade against yours. * Lore Characters (for immersion): Now you can find some lore characters in Perisno for the purpose of immersion and story in certain places. * Unique Places: There are now 2 new unique locations for you to visit and discover * Random Events & Spawns: Now, there are random events that happen on the world map and medium sized spawns to kill for loot that spawn anywhere on the map every few days. * New Mercenaries: This includes a whole different mercenary troop tree and a Freelancer Guild where you can hire special mercenaries from. * Fog Of War: FoW can be on or off. It is recommended to play with FoW as Perisno has unique feature where you can buy maps to unveal the lands, and thus giving the player a better play through with more surprises. * Sea Travel: Travel the seas and the unknown places or engage in battles on the open water * Freelancer Mod v.1.51: Now you can join the ranks of Lords and Kings alike and become a warrior! * Formations: Formations are expanded adding more detailed ranks and many other deployment methods. * New kingdom management features: There are many new kingdom management features and unique new advisers - the Spymaster and the Highmarshal. * More Ridable Mounts: List of Ridable Animals In Perisno **Horses **Camels **Elephants **Wyverns **Wolves **Dragons **Rhinoes * There are many, many more features for you to discover! Media External links Downloads *ModDB *Warband Nexus Other Links *TW Forum *Perisno Wiki *Facebook *Google+ *Russian Thread Category:Mods